A Balance of Power
by Dragon14
Summary: A SW/ST cross-over, taking place 50 years after ROTJ and just after the return of Voyager, mapping the rise and fall of a Jedi Master.


**A Balance of Power**

Part 2: Theories and Intuitions

Part 3: Meetings and Introductions

Part 4: Confrontations

Part 5: Revelations 

* * *

**Part 1: Passages**

_Captain's Log, USS Reliant. Christopher Dent reporting. The testing of the enhanced warp drive has been a complete success. Doctor Flemming believes that with the data gathered, the new warp core could be in production within two years. The crew has functioned better than I anticipated. Once the USS Horizon is complete, I think we will make a fine crew for her. _

_A few hours ago, our sensors detected a spacial anomaly. We are presently on route, despite the objections of my First Officer. We are ahead of schedule, and have dispatched a message to the nearest science vessel, the USS Orbit, to join us. Until then, I think we can manage despite having a skeleton crew._

Glancing over the Log, Captain Dent nodded in approval and stopped recording. He felt the ship drop from warp and glide into Impulse drive. Finishing his coffee, he left the sparsely decorated Ready Room and entered the Bridge. 

"Report," he said, stepping in front of the helm station and looking into the viewscreen. There, a small gray curtain of energy slowly twisted and writhed, caught up in it's own eddies. Behind him, First Officer Randal Qualar stood up from the Captain's chair.

"As you can see we have arrived at the anomaly, sir. We are just about to boost power to the sensor grid and try to clarify our readings. We still do not have any more data than our long range scan received."

"Make it so, Commander."

"Captain," Qualar said, increasing the volume of his voice so it carried around the bridge, "may I again reiterate my objection to this investigation? We have no idea what this anomaly is, and we are not prepared for such an endeavor. We should continue our course and leave this for a more suited vessel."

"The nearest science vessel is four days away, Mr. Qualar. The _Reliant_ is a Nebula class ship, I am sure she can handle this until the _Orbit_ arrives."

"Still, this will put us behind schedule..."

Dent looked past the First Officer to a small man sitting at one of the Science stations, staring intently at one of the monitors. "Dr. Flemming, do you have an objection to our presence here?"

"What?" the elderly man asked, barely hearing the question, "Oh, my heavens no! How many chances to I get to see a true scientific anomaly first hand? No, no - these reports can wait, I assure you."

"There you have it Mr. Qualar. If the Director of Warp Sciences has no objection, then we can proceed. As a matter of fact, let's get under way right now," Dent walked to his chair and settled himself in, enjoying the feel of command. He had not been a Captain for long, "Ready a probe, Mr. Qualar. Let's have a closer look, shall we?"

The Commander inhaled sharply and stalked to his science station. Despite his rank as First Officer, he was also the acting Science Officer for this mission. Dent shook his head and turned to his Tactical Officer, accepting the datapad she held out.

"I presumed Mr. Qualar would want to investigate a the anomaly," the Vulcan said quietly, "Betazoid curiosity is equal to that of humans."

"I'm afraid, Lt. Venax, that if I said the sky was blue the Commander would say it's red. Bring up the shields, however. Better to err on the side of caution I suppose."

"Probe away," Qualar said. Dent looked to the viewscreen again, and watched the tiny probe streak to the energy curtain. It preformed a graceful orbit around the fluctuating energy, always keeping a respectful distance.

"Telemetry is coming in. Doctor Flemming, I will put this data on your station as well. Interesting," Qualar leaned forward, "the probe is indeed getting better readings. There seems to be some kind of interference close to the horizon of the anomaly that prevents deep scanning. Yes, the probe is getting remarkable readings." Qualar worked his console, shifting from one scan to the next, "Fascinating. If I were to hazard a guess, this almost appears to be a wormhole. But..."

"Commander?"

"One moment. Yes, the gravimetric distortions are all wrong for a wormhole. Here they are barely non-existent."

"And look at this," Flemming chimed in, "the neutrino levels are three times that of the largest wormhole on record. And the energy readings are far too stable. I say, what is this thing?"

"Whatever it is," Qualar stated, surprise filling his voice "it just gained some mass."

"Mass?" Venax asked.

"Indeed. A small amount, but it looks as though something solid is contained within the anomaly. Captain, can we boost power to the forward sensor array? Using this data, I might be able to filter out the interference."

"Bridge to Engineering, transfer auxiliary power to the forward sensor array. How is that Commander?"

"Filtering some of the interference now. Yes, there we go. There is defiantly something inside. It's...moving. Moving towards the event horizon. It appears to be giving off a very high ionic flow. Whatever it is, it is going to come through."

"Helm, back us off slowly. Mr. Qualar, you said you had a reading on the mass of that thing. Hazard a guess on what it is?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be more than a small ship. Our reading are showing a metallic structure." On the viewscreen, the anomaly flared brightly as a battered vessel slid out of it. The ship was completely out of control.

"Yellow alert," Dent said sharply, "Venax, tactical scan."

"The ship does not match anything we have on record. Heavily damaged. Power and weapons are also unlike anything we have in our database. Captain, the ion trail is coming from it's engines. They are critical."

"Captain!" Qualar yelled, "My scans show one life sign on board. Human but unconscious. He's injured. I should be able to transport him into Sick Bay. That ship will not hold together for much longer."

"Do it," Dent said. Outside, the small ship broke apart, pieces scattering about, then simply exploded. The _Reliant_ rocked gently from the blast.

"Got him Captain. Transport was successful."

* * *

**Part 2: Theories and Intuitions**

"What do we have, Doctor?" Dent asked as he entered Sick Bay, followed by Venax and his First Officer. He nodded to his Chief Engineer. Dent had asked her to come with the sensor report on the destroyed ship.

"He's as human as you or I, Captain. His injuries are extensive but not life threatening. Burns, a few broken bones and a concussion. His trip was defiantly a bumpy one."

"Human?" Dent asked incredulous.

"Yes sir. His size aside, which is from natural causes, he is human."

Dent looked at the man laid out on the medical bed. He was huge - close to seven feet tall Dent surmised and garbed in clothes that would be considered old-fashioned for the times. A black cloak was draped across his shoulders. Nearby, a metal cylinder had been placed on a table. Dent looked it over.

"Is this the only thing he had with him?"

"Yes. It was clipped to his belt. We ran a tricorder over it - seems to be some kind of close-quarters weapon. Energy based. It uses a technology we are not familiar with. Maybe Venax can make more out of it. Weapons are not my strong point," the Doctor said, laughing.

"Can you wake him?"

"Better not. At least not until I get the majority of his injuries treated. That will not take long however, Captain."

Dent nodded and looked to his Chief Engineer as the Doctor began his work. "What have you got for me, Chief?"

"Not a whole lot I'm afraid. Our sensors and the probe did manage to take some scans of the ship our friend here came on before it blew up. I would have loved to get a good look at it before then," she tapped her datapad, glancing at the report, "From the debris field we can tell that the ship did have faster than light technology - there were the typical stress markings on the hull. But it didn't use warp drive. It had to of been a completely different technology. Also, the weapons on board and those that caused the damage are unlike anything we know of."

"Hmm. That all?"

"I'm afraid so. The ship was only there a few seconds. We're still studying the debris field but I wouldn't hold out much hope. There's very little left."

"Interesting. Keep at it. Any ideas Mr. Qualar?"

"Yes, but I would be hesitant to submit it at this time."

"Might as well, Number One. I don't like to be in the dark."

Qualar nodded, "The energy field does have some similarities as Dr. Flemming and myself noticed to a wormhole, but I believe this is a completely different type of wormhole."

"Different type?" Venax asked.

"Yes. I believe rather than traveling through one spot in the universe to the next as most wormholes do, I think this one has created an opening to another universe. A parallel one. Our friend here being human and his different technology would seem to point in that direction."

"Parallel universe..." Dent murmured to himself.

"It is not unheard of, Captain. Logs from the _Enterprise_, NCC-1701 showed Captain Kirk and crew crossing over to a parallel universe. And there were several instances on DS9 of similar encounters."

"But never from a natural wormhole like the one we have here, one that leads straight into a parallel universe," Chief Engineer Carla Vegas said.

"No. But they have been theorized. And it has been surmised that such trans-universal wormholes would have the refractive sensor readings that this one does."

"Could anything pass through then? Could we send another probe through?"

"I don't believe so, Captain. At least not without some degree of modifications. I think our friend's here passage may have been an accident. I studied the report from the probe just before his ship emerged. It seems the ion flow from his ruptured engines allowed him safe passage, altering the harmonics of the energy field slightly. Another ship attempting to pass through would have been destroyed."

"Keep an eye on the field, Mr. Qualar. In case whoever was after our injured man decides to finish the job and figures out how to do it."  


"Senior officers report to the Bridge."

Dent tapped his comm badge, "Report. What's going on, Bridge?"

"Sir, the energy field is beginning to fluctuate again. Dr. Flemming believes something is coming though the anomaly."

"Speak of the devil," Dent said.

* * *

**Part 3: Meetings and Introductions**

The small craft pitched violently, caught in the tremendous energy currents. Outside the canopy, all the crew could see was the light gray of the field.

"We should be through the field soon, Master Nevara," the co-pilot said over his shoulder, fighting with the controls of the ship.

"If D'Sinn went through the field with the damage he had, he could not have made it far," the pilot yelled, "How are the engines holding up?"

The co-pilot risked a glance down at his console, "The modifications are holding, but I don't think the ship itself can hold out much longer."

"Just a few more minutes is all we need. Just keep up that ion trial or we'll be crushed flat."

The ship spun barely in control as the hull around them began a high-pitched keening sound, bending and twisting, a victim of the energy current.

"I hope the Republic shipbuilders were on the ball when they built this ship," the co-pilot said. Behind them, the Jedi spoke up for the first time since they began the passage.

"The energy field is weakening. I believe we are almost through."

Outside, the gray energy was replaced with a flash of white light. The crew in the Republic shuttle barely had time to shield their eyes when the expanse of space filled their view. In the middle of it, growing larger by the minute, was a ship unlike any they had seen before.

"What is _that?_" the co-pilot whispered. 

"Whatever it is," Nevara said, "D'Sinn is on it."

"You might be right, Master Nevara. There is a debris field close by. It's defiantly D'Sinn's ship."

"Master Nevara, that ship is hailing us. We can only get audio only. Their communication system is not quite compatible to ours."

"Go ahead. I sense no hostility from that ship. Only curiosity."

"Putting it through now, sir."

"This is Captain Christopher Dent of the Federation Starship _Reliant_, hailing the unidentified ship. Please respond."

"I am Kel Nevara of the Jedi Order. I am here on important business for the Republic, Captain. I fear you may have a dangerous criminal aboard your ship."

"We have been treating an injured man who came through the rift shortly before your ship arrived . His ship was badly damaged."

"Captain, the man you have is a Sith Lord, and is a member of the Imperial Remnant. He is very dangerous. May I come aboard your ship and discuss matters further, in person?"

"Of course, Kel Nevara. We will transport you shortly. Please stand by."

_Transport?_ Kel wondered.

**Sick Bay**

"I am sure we don't need the security, Lt. Venax.," the Doctor said in an irritated tone, pushing aside a security officer, "this man is hardly up for a fight.

"Until we establish the identity of this person, the Captain felt it best to have a security team here. The Ensign and myself will remain, Doctor."

The Doctor glanced up at the readings above the medical bed. "Our friend here is coming around anyway. I must say, his stamina is remarkable. Hello, can you understand me? No need to worry, my friend. You are aboard a Federation starship. Not that you know what that is, I think," the Doctor said, laughing mildly, "Do you know your name?"

"Locus D'Sinn," the man said. He rubbed is head, groaning, "What happened to me?"

"We were investigating a spacial anomaly when your ship passed through it," Venax said, "we transported you aboard just before it exploded. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes. I think so. A Republic scouting fleet came across my cruiser. I...barely managed to escape. Where am I?" D'Sinn studied the uniforms of the three people around him, "I don't recognize any of this."

"We think you came through a trans-universal wormhole."

"Yes. I remember that now. I escaped in my shuttle and saw the rift open. I put my ship through just as I hit my head on a bulkhead," D'Sinn's eyes lost focus, "They are here for me."

Venax opened her mouth to respond when her security officer was thrown across the room. Perplexed, she tapped her comm badge, "Venax to Bridge. D'Sinn is awake and hostile. Doctor, get out of the way."

D'Sinn jumped up from the bed as the security officer struck the far wall and slumped to the floor. From the corner of his eye he could see his saber lying on a table. He struck the Doctor in the temple, smiling as the man's head snapped around. He would find out about these strange people and this ship later. For now, he could feel the Republic shuttle getting closer. And what was that? A glimmer in the Force. There was a Jedi aboard the shuttle.

"Do not move, Mr. D'Sinn," Venax ordered, leveling her phaser at the man. 

D'Sinn wavered on his feet. His head throbbed. He should not have made his move until the Doctor had finished his treatment. No matter, he could handle one female. She barely came to his mid-section. With a gesture, he caused her weapon to leave her hands and smash against a wall, just as he had thrown the other officer. The woman did not flinch however, but advanced on D'Sinn. _Impressive_, he thought, as his mind reached out again and grabbed the saber. It flew straight into his hands as Venax came within reach. There would be no time to activate the saber, but its handle would work just as well. D'Sinn lashed out, intending to strike at Venax's head but found only air. Venax had moved faster than any opponent he had faced. She came up on his side as D'Sinn reversed the blow and adjusted his aim. He felt her hand grab his shoulder and he laughed to himself. _You shall have to do better than grab my shoulder, my pretty, _he thought, _for you face a Sith Lord!_

Then D'Sinn's world went black for the second time that day.

**Conference Room**

"D'Sinn has been captured, Captain. We are just about to transport him to the Brig," Venax said over the comm channel.

"Very good, Lt. Venax. Any injuries?"

"D'Sinn somehow managed to disarm me and throw one of my officers across the room. He apparently has some kind of latent telekinetic ability - although that did not show up n the Doctor's scans. D'Sinn knocked the good Doctor out, but there is no permanent injury. He is fine now."

"Very good, Lieutenant. Ensign Howlchuck is on security duty in the Brig. Have him examine D'Sinn's weapon while he is there. When D'Sinn is secure, come up to the Conference Room."

"Yes, sir. Venax out."

"Captain," Qualar said, "we are ready to transport Kel Nevara."

"Energize, Number One."

On the other side of the table, a field of shimmering blue formed, then coalesced into Kel Nevara. Dent noticed that he was dressed in similar old-fashioned robes as D'Sinn was, expect Nevara's was white and brown. Clipped to his belt was the same type of weapon as the Sith Lord used. Dent also noticed that Nevara was quite young.

"Welcome aboard the _Reliant_, Mr. Nevara."

"Thank you Captain," Kel said. He staggered a bit as he accepted the chair Qualar held out for him, "Pardon my manners. I am not used to this 'transport' you use."

Dent laughed a little, "You have nothing similar where you come from?"

"No, not at all. And please, call me Kel."

"Of course. This is my First Officer Randal Qualar. Joining us shortly will be our Security Officer, Lt. Venax."

"I hope that Locus D'Sinn has not given you any problems, Captain. He is a most dangerous man."

"Somewhat. Lt. Venax subdued him when he attempted to escape from our Sick Bay."

Kel expressed surprise at this. "She most be a most adept practitioner of the Force to defeat a Sith Lord," Kel looked around the room and out of the expansive window, "the Force is very strong here."

"I'm afraid you have us at a loss, Mr. Nevara," Qualar said, "We aren't sure what you mean by the 'Force'."

Kel blinked a moment, then said, "It seems I have traveled far indeed."

Venax entered the room, the doors swishing open for her. "Captain, D'Sinn has been sedated and placed in a holding cell. The Doctor says he should be out for quite some time."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. May I introduce you to Kel Nevara, of the Jedi Order."

Kel bowed solemnly to the Vulcan. "You have my respect, Venax. There are not many that can defeat a Lord of the Sith."

"He was injured and unsure of his surroundings. But he possessed abilities that are beyond most humans."

"D'Sinn is powerful in the Force, that is true."

"Force?"

"Yes. In my universe, there are Jedi and the Sith. Both are able to use the binding energy around us to their own purposes. Jedi use it to maintain peace and order, while the Sith use it to further their own dark ends."

"May I ask why you are after D'Sinn, Kel?" Dent asked.

Kel's shoulders tightened noticeably, his hand clenching tightly in his sleeves. "D'Sinn killed one of our Order while attacking a Republic mining colony. I had hoped to bring him to justice. I was accompanying a scouting fleet to a Republic outpost when they encountered a small contingent of Remnant ships. The Remnant are all that remains of a once mighty empire that spanned most of our galaxy. When I detected D'Sinn trying to escape I followed him. He did not wish to surrender peaceably, I'm afraid."

"He destroyed an entire colony?"

"Yes. The Imperial Remnant are desperate. They have been fighting a losing battle for almost half-a-century now. There ships are outdated and they have broken into several conflicting factions, and D'Sinn is one of the last of the Sith left alive. Captain, if you would allow me to transport D'Sinn back to Republic space, we could finally bring him to justice. If you wish, you may access our database aboard my shuttle to verify what I have been saying. Perhaps you could even send along a representative."

"What kind of justice are you talking about, Kel?"

"D'Sinn will face a trial, and judgment will be handed out then. No doubt banishment on a prison colony. Far enough so that he will not present a danger to the Republic citizens."

"I think the Federation would be very interested to establish relations with your Republic, Kel. If for nothing else to exchange information about our cultures. I know several of my crew that would be very interested to see how some of your technology works."

"Of course, Captain."

Dent smiled, then tapped his comm badge. "Dent to Ensign Howlchuck. How is our prisoner?"

Dent frowned at the lack of response when the Venax's comm badge came to life, "Security to Lt. Venax. The prisoner is attempting to escape."

"On my way," Venax returned, heading for the door.

"Qualar, take the bridge. I'm going with Venax," Dent ordered, "See that our guest is comfortable till we return."

"Captain," Kel said, "I offer my assistance."

"We can handle this, Mr. Nevara. Thank you. If you need anything, the computer can assist you. This should only take a moment." Dent rushed out the door, followed closely by Venax. Qualar nodded to him and left for the bridge.

Alone, Kel removed the lightsaber from it's holder and moved to the computer station Dent had indicated.

"Computer, can you give me directions to the main shuttlebay?" One the screen a map was displayed. _A droid leading the way would be more efficient, _he thought.

**Brig**

Locus D'Sinn regained consciousness, finding himself in a small room. _A cell,_ he realized. _They mean to turn me over to those Republic scum._ D'Sinn raised himself to a sitting position and looked around. Three walls, with the fourth an entrance to the outside. No doubt a force field of some type held him in here. One guard was seated at a station. He seemed momentarily surprised to find D'Sinn awake but returned to his study of the lightsaber. _A mistake, _D'Sinn realized. The man should have notified his superiors of D'Sinn being up and around. 

D'Sinn stood and walked close to the force field. He could feel the energy flow around the entrance, hear it's distinctive hum. With his mind, he reached out and gently probed at the guard. _Howlchuck is his name, _he thought. He is a soldier. And soldiers minds were used to taking orders. D'Sinn was glad to find such a person guarding him; they were always easier to control. 

D'Sinn did not quite understand where he was or how he got here, but there was no time to contemplate the matter. He had crossed over to some other universe, and the Republic had followed him. For now there was only the matter of his escape. Then he would go from there. He might even stay in this universe. The Force was strong here and so far all those he met didn't know it even existed, let alone use it. As for the Imperial Remnant, they were a lost cause. These Federation types, while strong in their technology, were weak in his opinion. Time to find out how weak. 

D'Sinn closed his eyes and raised a hand, just brushing against the energy barrier. He reached out with his mind, circling around Howlchuck like a fly to a flame, searching for entrances into the man's mind. 

_"__Howlchuck,"_ he said, straining out with his mind. Howlchuck looked around, his eyes going blank. _"__Howlchuck, lower the force field."_

Howlchuck turned off the force field. 

D'Sinn emerged from his cell and chanced a laugh. He glanced at the main entrance to the Brig and again reached out with his mind. There was no one stationed here. D'Sinn risked a wider look and was pleased to find this ship only had a small contingent of crew. _Time to gather some information from my new friend._

"Howlchuck, what is the mission of this Federation of yours?" 

"To seek out new life and new civilizations and establish peaceful contact with them. To maintain the order and peace for all Federation citizens." 

_Crap, _D'Sinn thought. _Yet another do-gooder._

"And the purpose of this vessel?" 

"Our present mission to test a new advancement of warp technology." 

_Warp? What is that?_ D'Sinn had no idea, nor the time to find out. Any minute now his escape could be noticed. 

"Is that why you only have a skeleton crew?" 

"Yes." 

_Excellent, _he thought, "And what does is the majority of the crew consist of? Scientists?" 

"No. Security. In case of attack on the new drive." 

_Well, that settles that. Time to leave this ship. _"Tell me Howlchuck," D'Sinn asked as he picked up his saber, "where is the main shuttlebay located?" 

* * *

D'Sinn left the Brig and turned left, moving along the curving corridor. With any luck, he would encounter little or no resistance on his way to the shuttlebay. According to Howlchuck, the shuttlebay had recently undergone a Barium sweep and was not in use. D'Sinn considered this to be a truly lucky day when the turbolift doors ahead of him opened and out stepped two security officers. One of the men tapped his badge as they both reached for their weapons. 

"Security to Lt. Venax. The prisoner is attempting to escape." 

"The prisoner _is_ escaping," D'Sinn corrected. With a gesture he removed the phasers from their hands. With another, he threw them back into the lift. 

"Agh!" one of the men yelled before he lost consciousness. D'Sinn heard more feet coming behind him. Turning, he faced two more officers dressed in yellow. D'Sinn thumbed the switch on his saber and felt the weapon spring to life, the red blade flaring out and the corridor filling with it's powerful hum. _Ahhh_, he thought. 

One of the men fired at him. D'Sinn brought the saber up and reflected the shot, back to the second man. He fell to the floor, stunned. D'Sinn smiled as the officer readied another shot. He flung his hand out and the man went tumbling backwards. _Now where is that pointy eared woman? _he thought. His head still throbbed from whatever it was she had done to him. _Note to self, do not let them touch you._

D'Sinn looked back at the turbolift and thought that would be the worst place to go. With the flick of a button they could direct him into the waiting arms of a dozen security. The shuttle bay was on the same deck as he was, but on the opposite side of the "saucer section" (whatever that was). He would have to make his way on foot. D'Sinn moved down the corridor, but after a few steps a bright light flashed across the walls ahead and behind him. D'Sinn struck a tentative shot with his saber and found it bounced right back at him. _Force fields, front and back. Now what to do?_

* * *

Venax and Dent emerged from the turbolift, weapons in hand. Ahead they saw the four officers scattered in the hall, groaning. "More are on the way," Venax said. 

Dent tapped his comm badge, "Dent to the Bridge. Qualar, have you located D'Sinn yet?" 

"Sensor readings are erratic Captain. We have him one minute then lose him the next. He should be trapped by our force fields just ahead of you, around the bend." 

Venax and Dent took up positions on opposite sides of the corridor, maneuvering along and covering each other. Venax heard the hum of the force field and held up her hand, then rolled across the hall while Dent moved up quickly. But D'Sinn was not there. 

Dent holstered his weapon and examined the giant hole in the wall between the force fields. It has been cut open in a perfect circle, the edges still glowing hot. Inside he could see more holes - a new hallway had been created. "What the hell kind of weapon _is_ that?" he wondered. 

* * *

**Part 4: ****Confrontations**

D'Sinn emerged from the latest entrance he had created and found himself outside the entrance to the shuttlebay. _The Force guides me, _he thought as the sound of approaching security reached him. He walked to the door only to find another force field protecting it. 

"Dammit!" he yelled, annoyed. His anger was begging to build, feeding the Force within him. He could feel his control slipping away. _Well, let it. I grow tired of these Federation fools._ D'Sinn ran a hand along the wall, next to the door, then lashed out his saber. The blade sank into the metal wall greedily, cutting cleanly through the conduits and components within. The force field around the door flared out. 

D'Sinn waved at the door and forced it to open. Looking over his shoulder, he saw more security and the pointy eared woman running to him. Alongside her was a man wearing a different kind of uniform. D'Sinn laughed and stepped into the bay, shutting the doors behind him. 

"Damn," Dent cursed. He stepped up to the shuttle bay door but it did not open for him. "Computer, open Shuttlebay One." 

"Unable to comply. Safety protocols in effect." 

Dent looked at Venax, "Safety protocols? The Barium sweep was sixteen hours ago. Computer, override safety protocols and _open this door!_" 

"Unable to...comply..." the computer's voice drifted into static. 

Venax worked on the console by the door. "The door mechanism has somehow been scrambled. We're going to have to cut our way in." 

"Can we transport in?" 

"No. The residual effects of the Barium sweep will prevent that. It will scatter the transporter beam." 

"Get Vegas up here then," Dent ordered. He tapped his comm badge, "Dent to the Bridge. Commander, we can't get into the shuttlebay. Make sure those hanger bay doors don't open. And if they do, transport whoever is on the shuttle straight into the transporter buffer. Venax, if a shuttle gets out of there and Qualar can't transport D'Sinn off it, blast it with the phasers." 

"Aye sir." 

* * *

D'Sinn stood near the entrance to the shuttlebay, concentrating. After a few minutes he was satisfied that his scrambling of the computer controlling it was sufficient for his escape. He turned and looked around the bay.

D'Sinn was on a raised platform, cargo containers were spread around. Moving over to the railing, he could see several shuttles spread out below him and the massive hanger doors. D'Sinn predicated that the shuttles would be armed and could make short work of the doors. He figured he could evade their weapons fire long enough to get away. On the far left he spied an elevator down to the small ships. He walked easily over to it when the sound of a lightsaber flaring to life brought him to a halt. He spun, bringing his own weapon in a defensive position.

There, on the other side of a container, a Jedi stepped into view raising his yellow blade. It hummed from the movement.

"Predictable, Locus D'Sinn.," Kel said.

D'Sinn studied the young Jedi confronting him, "Have the Jedi resorted to sending children now?"

"Perhaps they feel that is all you warranted, coward."

D'Sinn grip tightened on his weapon, "You would be wise to watch your tongue, boy. I would hate to have to cut it from your head."

Kel felt the rage flowing out of the Sith Lord. D'Sinn was powerful in the Dark Side - his anger was unparalleled and quick to flare. Kel was hoping for this. Perhaps it would make him sloppy.

"You talk instead off fight, Locus. That shall be your undoing."

"The boy-Jedi wishes a fight? Then he shall have one. And it will be his last!" D'Sinn charged forward, lashing out with his saber. The two connected, sparking wildly. Kel was forced back several steps, no match for the incredible strength of D'Sinn. D'Sinn struck several times, all blocked by the young Jedi master. Kel rolled to the left suddenly, throwing D'Sinn off balance. The red saber cut cleanly through an empty container. He turned to face his opponent, moving more careful, now more in control of himself.

"_You_ are the one that chased me through that battle and then through the wormhole? Look at you - it cannot have been long since you completed the Tests. The Jedi Council would not have sent you after me."

Kel brought his saber up, reaching out with his mind. He touched the broken container behind the Sith, wrapping around it. D'Sinn went for a high strike, aiming for Kel's head. The Jedi ducked under it, feeling the red blade whisk through his hair. Kel dropped to his knees, and rolled backwards to the railing while bringing the container towards him as fast as he could.

"Gah!" D'Sinn yelled as the metal box top crashed into his back. He fell to the floor, his ribs bruised by the strike. His saber rattled to the deck and rolled away. D'Sinn pushed the box top away from him, while returning the weapon back to his hand and activating it. Nevara was on him in an instant. 

Despite the fact that D'Sinn was on his knees, Kel and his opponent were still almost eye to eye. The Jedi lashed out as quick as he could, striking repeatedly. His speed was superior to the Sith, as was his endurance. D'Sinn grew tired, his defensive actions less and less effective. Finally, the Jedi's blade grazed the big man's upper arm. D'Sinn hissed in pain and lashed out with his mind. Everything around him, tools, boxes and Jedi, were flung backward. The Jedi least of all, managing to block most of the force push. D'Sinn stumbled to his feet and struck at the young Jedi with all his strength. Kel blocked it, but was pushed into the railing. The two sabers locked together, Kel's blade forced steadily downwards. Below him, on the other side of the railing, was the deck of the shuttlebay. A fall of almost thirty feet.

"Soon you will join the fallen Jedi, young Master. Tell them Locus D'Sinn of the Sith sent you. But tell me first," D'Sinn asked as he forced the yellow blade down more and more. Kel's face twisted from the strain, "why come all this way just for me?"

"You...murdered Tal Sharen," Kel whispered.

D'Sinn blinked, "What?"

Kel finger reached for the shut-off switch on his saber and stabbed it. The saber was custom made for him, and did not retract back to the handle as most lightsabers but instead simply vanished. No longer having anything to push against, D'Sinn fell forward, a victim of his own momentum. His blade cut into the metal railing, sending a shower of heated metal into his face. D'Sinn fell backwards, crying out in pain and stumbling so he would not fall over the edge. Kel's face distorted into a mask of rage and punched the saber handle into D'Sinn gut. The big man let out his breath from the hit, but Kel did not relent. Instead, he turned his weapon back on. D'Sinn's face went from pain to surprise as the yellow blade emerged from his back. The Sith Lord fell to the floor, sliding easily off the saber. The look of surprise faded as his features went slack.

Kel wearily fell against the railing. Off to his right, hot bright sparks issued from the bay door entrance. The Federation officers were cutting their way through. He looked down at the dead body of Locus D'Sinn. 

"Rest easy, Master Sharen," he breathed.

Tal Sharen had been the Jedi at the mining colony that D'Sinn had attacked, and D'Sinn had killed him for protecting it. The Jedi Council had ordered Nevara not to take action against D'Sinn in retribution, not wanting to involve the Republic in a battle against the heads of the Imperial Remnant until they were ready to defeat them outright. But Nevara had felt D'Sinn's presence when the scouting fleet had engaged two ageing Star Destroyers, and he was not about to let the man escape. He would return with the body to Dagoba and the Academy, and let the Council see for themselves that they were wrong.

The cutter flared out, and Kel glanced at the door. Looking closer, he noticed they were not even half-way through. His ears picked up the sound of the locking mechanism being scrambled yet again.

"Impressive, young Jedi. Now I shall have to find myself another pupil. Or perhaps I already have," the words echoed in the shuttlebay, chased by the sound of a lightsaber coming to life.

* * *

**Part 5: Revelations**

Kel Nevara spun to the sound of the voice and saber, raising his own weapon and activating it. In a corner of the bay, he could see a green blade carried low and non-nonchalantly. A woman glided into view, clad in tight-fitting black. A mask covered the lower half of her face, but Nevara could see she was smiling by her eyes. Her saber was sleek, composed of glossy black metal. On her hip hung a blaster, slung low in its holster.

"Deore Tain," Kel said quietly. The name hung in the bay like a spider.

Tain bowed low, in a mocking fashion, "Correct, young Jedi. The Academy teaches you well, or so it would seem."

Kel's grip on his saber slipped somewhat, his palms suddenly moist. He tightened them, the knuckles turning white. He glimpsed at the bay door, all the while watching the graceful movements of Deore Tain coming closer and closer.

Tain chuckled, the sound almost musical, "Oh, do not worry young Jedi. They will not be getting through _that_ door for a little while. It would seem they have some equipment failures," she laughed then, "We shall not be interrupted until we are...done here."

"What do you want, Sith?" Kel asked, hoping to stall for time.

Tain shrugged her shoulders, spinning her saber in a stylish circle, "An education, perhaps." She leaned against a stack of containers, letting her saber swing.

Kel's mind reeled. Deore Tain was considered the most dangerous renegade by the Jedi Council. She owed allegiance to no one - not to the Republic, nor to the Imperial Remnant. And it was said her control over the Force and skill with a saber were unmatched. Here she stood, in a parallel universe, facing a Jedi who just completed his training. _What to do?_ Kel thought. What else was there to do, he realized. He faced a simple choice when it came down to it. _Die fast or die slow._

Kel attacked. At the very least, he hoped for the element of surprise.

Tain remained leaning against the containers, her eyebrows raised slightly. She issued a simple "Uh oh," and blocked Kel's attack easily and effortlessly. Kel leapt over her, turning high in mid-air and landing on another set of containers. Just as his foot made contact, Tain gestured mildly and the containers flew in all directions, sending the Jedi crashing to the floor. He hit hard, his shoulder taking the blow. He expected Tain to slice him in half, defenseless as he was, but she had not moved.

"Do you know what the most dangerous enemy of the Jedi is?" she asked, "It is _fear_, young Master. Not fear of the unknown, but fear of the _known._ Do not believe for a second in that 'the enemy you know is better than the one you don't' nonsense. No, not for one second."

Kel got to his feet and rotated his injured shoulder. It was not as bad as it first seemed. He resumed his offensive stance and advanced on Tain. She had left the containers and moved to the center of the platform, her weapon dangling. Outside of the bay, Kel could hear cursing.

Tain continued, "Fear of the known plays with the mind, even when otherwise engaged. When faced with the unknown, such as a new enemy or danger, the mind focuses on that and finds ways to handle it. But when faced with what it knows, it focuses on what _could_ happen rather than what _is_ happening. Observe." She gestured to some boxes and sent them tumbling at Kel. The Jedi ducked and rolled under them, coming to his knees only to find Tain in front of him. She brought her knee and connected solidly with his jaw. Kel sprawled backwards, his teeth biting his tongue. Tain walked away from the prone Jedi.

"You see? You know me - you know of my abilities. Yet you did not know as much about D'Sinn's abilities, did you? Maybe I am the more popular choice to read about at the Academy," she laughed, "but you defeated D'Sinn easily. And so far I could have killed you twice. Or perhaps D'Sinn was not that talented with the lightsaber. It would seem so, would it not young Jedi? One must wonder how he killed such a seasoned warrior as Tal Sharen."

Nevara flipped from his prone position to his feet and attacked Tain, his saber flashing brightly. Tain blocked the attack, but did not counter it. Kel rolled to the left and then to the right, feinting and then striking, yet he could not find an opening in Tain's defenses. He realized that his attacks on her were clumsy when compared with her skill. What had looked polished against D'Sinn now seemed to be the work of a amateur against Tain. Her saber almost seemed to dance in her hand. Kel spun and launched another attack, only to find her saber already there to block. Her hand smashed into his cheek, a victim of a vicious heel strike. He fell to the floor.

"Watch not only the saber, young Jedi. Now where were we? Ah, yes. D'Sinn killing Tal Sharen. It would seem most unlikely now that the two of you have become acquainted would it not, young Jedi? What could that mean?" She brought her finger to her chin in a thoughtful, mocking pose while Kel struggled to his feet. His head swam, and he did not think it was from the punches he had taken. Her voice echoed in his mind, each word seeming to nail itself into his skull. He shook his head, trying to focus.

"I believe that would mean you have been lied to, young Jedi. Lied to by your instructors and the Jedi Council."

"_You _lie!" Kel yelled and attacked once more, his saber high over his head. He struck down, but Tain side-stepped it easily. She brought her knee into his mid-section, connecting with his solar plexus. The wind rushed out of him. Tain spun and drove an elbow into his nose, knocking him back against a wall. Kel began to slump to the floor, but Tain caught him by the neck and dragged him to his feet. With her other hand, she pinned his saber against the wall with her own. The metal sparked and burned.

"You have been lied to countless times, young Jedi. Lied to about the death of Tal Sharen. But most importantly, lied to about the very nature of the Force. But then, you have learned well, little one. _You_ have lied to the Council" Tain hurled the gasping Jedi to the floor, watching him stumble, "You were not supposed to be in the scouting fleet were you? You were supposed to be on the way to the capital. Oh, the scouting fleet would have gotten there eventually. But I think you heard a rumour that D'Sinn was nearby trying to get to Atarak."

"No," Kel breathed. Tain walked up and kick him back to the floor.

"Oh, do not lie to me, young Jedi. I _know_ the truth. It was _I_ leaked that information out to see who would come after him. D'Sinn was an apprentice of mine, but a very poor one. I cast him out and he ran right to the Imperial Remnant. The fool. Still," she shrugged, "better them than the Jedi."

"D'Sinn murdered Master Sharen," Kel said, rising to his feet. He could feel anger welling inside of him.

"You fought him - and Sharen was your Master. Do you really think Locus could have defeated Sharen? No...but what could have? What could have beaten such an experienced Master?"

Kel blinked, confused. Tain shook her head, then looked at the bay door. "Time grows shorter. Poor, poor Jedi. You still have not figured it out? Sharen was slain by that in which he could not fight. His own beliefs."

"What are you saying?" Kel hissed, rage seeping into his words.

"Tal Sharen was killed by the miners on that Republic colony."

"No. I will _not_ believe that."

"Oh Jedi, you tire me. It harkens back to our first lesson, remember? Fearing what we know. The Remnant 'fleet', such as it were, appeared on their sensors and the colony panicked. What could they do? They all _knew _how terrible the Imperials could be. How could they survive? By _offering_ up the Jedi that was there repairing his ship."

Kel shook his head. He would not believe this woman.

"They convinced themselves that the Imperials came for the Jedi and not for the resources they had. So they attacked Sharen. And Sharen, bless his soul, did not fight back. Kill civilians? It was just not in him. He did not last long against the crowd of miners. They dragged him to the center of the colony and called the Imperial Destroyer, telling them that the Jedi was theirs for the taking. The funny thing is, D'Sinn didn't even know a Jedi was there! He needed the resources for his broken down ship. How... amusing."

"Lying bitch!" Kel screamed. He attacked again, anger fueling his limbs. He felt the hate flow though him, into his arms and legs. Unconsciously, he directed this rage into his attack, giving it power. Tain took a step back and began to defend herself in earnest for the fist time.

"Good, Jedi. Let the anger flow, let it invigorate the attack. Do not let it consume you - but let it be focused like a laser." 

Kel and Tain crossed blades again and again, seeming to flow across the platform. Kel directed his attack, no longer trying to strike at the woman but just to get around her blade. It seemed to dance before him, always one step ahead. Their blades locked, and their heads came close together. Kel could feel Tain's breath on his cheek. It smelled sweet.

"The Council _ knew_ that you left with the scouting party. They _ knew_ D'Sinn was innocent of the death of Sharen," she whispered. Kel shook his head, trying to fight off Tain's words in his ears and mind, "but they wanted to see if you would act on your need for vengeance. _True_ Jedi, you see, do not do that."

The blades broke apart and Kel stumbled backwards. Tain grinned and said loudly, "You wanted revenge for the death of Sharen, young Jedi - but not for the deaths of the colony members! And now that you know the truth, are you _glad_ that they are dead? Such thoughts smell of the Dark Side, and you _reek of it!" _Her laughter bounced off the walls, pouring into Kel. Tears welled up in his eyes and anger grappled him. _No, _he thought, _no no no..._

_Calmness, apprentice _a voice whispered in his head. _Her weapons are her words._ Kel nodded, closing his eyes and controlling his breathing. He felt his hands stop shaking around his weapon, the blood haze around his vision lessen. He rose to his feet, bringing the humming blade across his chest.

"Ah, the words of the Master return to the student. And just in time, I would say," Tain said merrily.

Kel walked slowly towards the black-clad woman, his saber swinging slowly. He stopped just in front of her, his legs spread evenly apart. He launched his attack, this time more controlled. Tain met the attack with an even more polished defense, her saber a blur in the dimly light room. The two opponents struck, feinted and blocked, their blades sparking menacingly as they connected. Long minutes passes, sweat coating Kel's face. He could not find an opening, and the mocking face of Deore Tain was always in front of him.

"The Academy has not instructed you properly, young Jedi. They implant subtle mistakes in each student that they may take advantage of, should the need arise."

Kel ignored her, fighting on. 

"You keep your defense a little high in the right side, for instance."

His blade struck high, then low. A plan began to form.

"They lie to you about the Force as well."

Kel stuck at her mid-section, expecting the block. Then, he swiveled his wrists and brought the saber down on top of Tain's own, then pivoted his legs and reversed the stroke. An advanced technique he had seen a Council member use once, Kel performed it masterfully. Tain grunted and her weapon flew from her hands, swinging in the air. Kel stabbed forward, but found only air. 

Tain launched herself high into the air, almost to the top of the Hanger Bay. Her other hand gestured at the saber, and Kel watched it reverse direction and spin towards him. It's speed increased dramatically, becoming an almost solid green sphere as the weapon rotated around and around. Kel deflected the deadly weapon just as Tain landed onto the deck and pulled her blaster. She fired low as Kel tried to recover from his deflection, but was an instant too late. His kneecap shattered as the blaster fire tore into his leg. Kel collapsed, as Tain holstered her weapon and caught the returning saber. Kel fell to the deck, crying out in pain. Tain began to advance.

Kel pushed himself away from her with his good leg, his saber held up in open defiance. His back hit the damaged railing as Tain brought her weapon down hard. Kel cried out as he blocked it. Tain hit again and again, then turned and slashed across his arm. Kel's saber fell from nerveless fingers as he grabbed his new wound. The cut smoked and sizzled, filling his nostrils with an acrid stench. Tain switched her blade off.

"The Jedi have long lied about the Force, young Jedi. There is no 'Dark' and 'Light', there is only the Force. It is not the Force that corrupts, but the user that corrupts the Force."

_"Lies,"_ Kel groaned. Her words tore into his mind, beyond the mask of pain.

"How can the Force be all things? How can it be trees and rocks and people and yet _not_ be hate and anger and fear? Do you not have it all within you? Does not all living, sentient beings? Was it not your anger that allowed you to defeat D'Sinn? Use your mind, young Jedi. See beyond what you have been told. The Force is all things, everything. The Jedi do not want you to know that."

"No," Kel said quietly.

"The Jedi take the youngest of children from their mothers and indoctrinate them into their own beliefs, never to see their families for perhaps decades. Not until the Jedi decide it is time. When the _Jedi_ decide that the young minds are fully bent to their own ways. And those that oppose them? They are branded 'Sith' and hunted like dogs. Is it any wonder so many of them join the Imperials? Where else would they turn? And I, I who have never set foot in the Jedi Academy, am considered to be the most dangerous of all. And I am, for I know the truth."

Kel grabbed the top railing and hauled himself to his feet, gasping in pain. He turned to face Tain, his saber rattling as he tried to bring it to him. Tain sighed and spun in a tight circle, her foot connecting soundly with his chest. Kel was flung backwards, the railing breaking apart from his weight. He began to fall to the deck far below, when a tightness closed around his throat. He hung, suspended, choking and gasping.

_Consider my words, young Jedi. I speak the truth as only enemies can. The Jedi lie to you and fear you. _Tain dropped the beaten Jedi to the floor then, stopping his descent just a few feet from the deck. 

"I leave you with this, young Jedi. Si Gu Ran," Tain dropped her arm, slamming Kel into the deck plate. His head bounced off the metal floor, knocking him out.

Tain smiled then, just as the main doors blew open. The Federation had used explosives to force there way into the Bay. Tain ran behind a fallen stack of containers, making her way to the door. A security team spread out across the Bay, their phaser rifles at the ready. One of them spied the beaten Jedi and called for a medical team. Unnoticed and chuckling to herself, Tain slipped out and made her way to the nearest docking hatch.

**Bridge**

"Commander, sensors are reading a small ship leaving Docking Hatch One."

"What? Where was this ship before?"

"I don't know, sir," the junior officer said, confused, "it just suddenly showed up."

"Ready phasers. Hail it."

The officer worked her console, "No response, Commander. Sir, the ship is sending out some kind of scrambling beam. It is interfering with out targeting."

Qualar left his seat and moved to the Conn station, "Don't let it get through the rift. Lock a tractor beam onto it. Hurry!"

"Too late, sir. It's through."

The First Officer cursed under his breath, watching the sleek black ship slip easily into the rift. Below him, the officer looked at her beeping console.

"Sir, security just reported that our Communications had been compromised. Someone was using the subspacial arrays to access the Federation database."

"What did they find?"  


"Unknown sir. Some kind of algorithm covered up the tracks completely."

* * *

Tain Deore watched the gray curtain of energy fall away to the familiar universe she called home. Smiling, she began to remove her gloves as she walked back to see the two small droids connected to the ship, working away and beeping at one another.

"And how are my little droids? Were we productive?"

One of the droids beeped.

"Really? Show me."

The droid beeped and booped while above it two monitors flared to life. On one side a ship was shown, with the name _USS Voyager_ above it. Along the hull were various devices highlighted. Above this highlights were the words 'Armour enhancements'. On the other monitor, a cylindrical tube was shown, some kind of torpedo, Tain surmised. Above this one were the words 'Trans-phasic'.

"Impressive," Tain said.


End file.
